


Substitute

by ravenhairedtrickster



Category: Superjail!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, F/M, Future!Warden, M/M, Other, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>future!Warden finds a substitute for Alice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> Based on various pieces of fanart that involve the Warden and the Superjail Troopers (as I've taken to calling those Warden-like robots).

The Trooper is obedient, as always. They always are, however, and the Warden has long since made peace with the reality of Alice's indifference. Well, peace isn't exactly the right word but there's nothing to be done about it. He still craves her, still wants her and even with her domplay and beefy subs- there's no consent there, he knows that much -if she ever asked he'd go gratefully to his knees.

But there's nothing there, not now, perhaps not ever and although he doesn’t get much practice kneeling, he does get practice. 

The Trooper coos, and it's perhaps the only sound it can make – it reminds the Warden of Jailbot in a way, mechanical but endearing. He smiles as the droids nestles between his parted thighs, its hands finding his waist. He feels cold steel through his uniform. 

Again it coos, leans in and looks up. Does it see? The Warden doesn't know. It's more than likely just a bunch of mathematics, numbers and graphs, finding the curve of his face, his body. It's a machine. He'll never forget that.   
He smiles down at it's pathetic face, round lit eyes and a mouth that is upturned – and honestly the Warden thinks it's smile is it's best feature. 

He reaches up, his fingers slide along the Trooper's face. Another coo, this one more like a trill – excitement? 

The Warden bows his head, “You'd never deny me.” He says. There's a rumble beneath his fingers, the Trooper seems to heat. He smirks, his tongue darting out briefly. The metal tastes like blood. 

The Warden sighs, a hand grasps at his hip, one slides to the inside of his thigh. The Trooper beeps a question and the Warden leans back, his legs falling open. 

He stares at the Trooper with a look that would surely light a fire beneath any humanoid. The droid, however, trills and there's the raspy sound of metal rubbing together as it leans forward – the Warden's breath hitches and the room melts away as cold, lifeless limbs bear down on him. 

He laughs, mindless when the Trooper opens him up with well oiled fingers. Desperate to convince himself, he thinks bitterly: how could Alice _ever_ compare to this.


End file.
